In a Previous Existence
by Inori K
Summary: A collection of short Magi one-shots. Sometimes, they are set in cannon or sometimes set in AU. Please rate and review


An annon asked me to write a story in which Hakuryuu wakes up one day to find out that he turned into a girl and that it' super to me to decide how the story then goes on. So here you go sweetie~

I'm sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, I mean English isn't my first language, Urdu is. And I do not own Magi, all rights go to Ohtaka Shinobu.

Anyways, thank you for requesting the story. I hope you like it!

—

1# Turning into the opposite gender

Hakuryuu Ren let out a frustrated sigh. Something so wrong had just happened and he resorted to cursing himself that morning. Had he known that he was going to transform into a female overnight, he would've never ate anything suspicious. Not that the food that was prepared yesterday was suspicious, which was grilled chicken finely decorated with mint and coriander, all dyed in cheese and with a lusciously rich flavor of lemon. Yes, it was too fancy of a meal, but that was to be expected. He was royalty, nonetheless, the emperor, after all. The reason why he suspected the grilled chicken was simple. That moment, he could clearly see a mauve liquid seasoning on the meal, which he mistook as grape wine. Unfortunately, he had only tasted alcohol once in his lifetime, which was in his trip to the bar with Judar, so he didn't have much knowledge about the sort, and was completely fooled by the food he was served. The mauve liquid just didn't taste right, or it was just his intuition that commanded him to suspect the food.

Only if he listened to that inner voice, he wouldn't have ever gotten into this twisted mess.

Hakuryuu tried on another shirt, all the while letting out frustrated sighs of regret. Sadly, all the shirts he had tried so far were either too loose or that the shirts had a deep collar cut, which didn't help him cover his newfound breasts. Not that they were too big, they weren't too small either for him to pass as a flat-chest. He faced the same problem with the pants; they were just too baggy. He undressed himself for the thousandth time and got the robes. Eyeing himself on the full body mirror that stood in his room, he went completely red, blushing profusely.

He thanked God that his face had remained intact with masculinity and was spared from his feminine body. His build had become much slender, as he viewed everything with details. His six-pack abs, which he had kept a secret from everyone, were now replaced with B-cupped breasts, that were left bare. Just forget the lower body, since it had also changed and he didn't want to see himself butt naked either.

Right as he was in the middle of investigating his new body, the door to his room had suddenly opened, and let in an intruder. No sense of ever bothering to knock on the door, Judar had bursted in Hakuryuu's private bed chambers. If it weren't for his fast reflexes, Judar would've gotten to see Hakuryuu's seductively female body, which would take Hakuryuu into a disastrously chaotic situation, making matters even worse than how the already are.

And then he would've been truly the most pitiful king candidate in the world.

"WHAT'S UP HAKURY— oh you're already up," Judar said as his voice dropped from enthusiasm to lifelessness as he realized that his king was already awake. Either way, even if he was sad by the fact that Hakuryuu was already awake, it didn't stop him from pouncing over the scarred emperor, who already held a look of horror as the Magi jumped over him. Anyone who would have passed by might think that the two were gay, and were begging to have a sexual affair with each other first thing in the morning, only if they ignored Hakuryuu's face of unforeseen terror. "So wazzup?! Why're you awake so early in the morning? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Judar kept insisting his question to be answered.

Hakuryuu's face quickly shifted to annoyance as Judar piggybacked him while the later was still standing. Please don't try this in real life, since that poor person might face scoliosis in the future, and as you can see, the treatment for this problem is highly costly. As for Hakuryuu's case, he is even more unfortunate, since in this current era in which he is living, technology isn't very developed, nor did is there much development in the field of science, so he'll definitely left untreated, despite being the emperor.

"You know, you could've at least bothered to knock the door first! What if I was undressed?! What if I was in a really bad situation? Would you like it anyone did the same to you?!" He angrily scolded him, professionally hiding the fact that he was actually in a bad situation. The king brushed off, more like literally dropping the Magi on the ground, freeing himself from the latter's clutches. Thanks to Judar's borg, his buttocks were saved, or else he would've died from pain by the impact.

"By the way, why aren't you still wearing your robes?" Judar noticed as he pinched Hakuryuu's clothes. "I mean, whenever you're up early, you usually change fast? Did you just get up? You really don't look like as if you just got up though..." He commented, starting to suspect something wrong with Hakuryuu.

"No," Hakuryuu quickly tried to cover up the fact that he was a female and that nothing fit him," I was too tired to change clothes. You know, some times, even I don't feel like changing clothes early even if I'm fresh. Feel free to call me a lazy bum today, but I'm seriously tired today," Hakuryuu complained. Truth be told, he wasn't lying though, because changing clothes continuously really is bothersome to the extent it actually tires you and makes you want to take a long break until the next time, even if it means that you're bare. Of course everyone has at least the sensibility to wear something before sitting down to refuel their energy, but still…

"Anyways, hurry up and get dressed. I dying to show you something," Judar commanded. If only he knew Hakuryuu's current situation, he would understand, but Hakuryuu was afraid that Judar would only make fun of him and insult him in ways even he didn't dare imagine, making his life miserable, and to top everything else, he wouldn't help him. Even if Judar did help Hakuryuu, the metal vessal user would never want to wear those clothes. They were too revealing, and judging by the type of person Hakuryuu was, he would definitely never wear such a dress in his entire life, even if his life was at risk. They were just a no-go.

Coming back to the matter at hand, Hakuryuu obediently agreed to not make the Magi wait any longer, afraid that he would gain insults from the latter male. Judar, then, immediately left after saying what he wanted, leaving Hakuryuu alone in the room. There was only one way left for him; he just had to somehow make the shirts fit him. So what Hakuryuu did was quite remarkable. He took some bandages and rolled them around his breasts to restrain them from wriggling and juggling around, trying all his best to make it look like as if he was a male. He was successful, though. He then continued to wear a black shirt with the aid of shoulder pads to avoid looking like a girl. Now all was left to do something about his legs. He went back to wearing those once-fit-now-baggy pants and tried them from the waist and with the help of his shoes, again, successfully making it look natural. If only there was someone in the entire of Kou that was willing to help him talk about this weird situation. It was his own fault god not listening to himself in the first place, so he didm't have the right to complain anyone about his foolishness. But still, it was someone's fault anyways, that he has to face difficulties now.

Hakuryuu, then stepped out of his room, greeted by a overly happy Judar. "So you're finally out, huh? Anyways, this is what I wanted to show you," Judar pointed his index finger and continued," Yesterday, someone caught this servant putting something suspicious in your food. By the looks of it, it didn't affect you, so rest assured, but he still has to pay the penalty for trying to drug you," Judar explained. What was depressing was the fact that the drug did actually work on Hakuryuu and there was no use lying in that.

"His name is Asaan, by the way. So what do you say Asaan? Did you really wanted to be punished that badly by death? I mean, you're the one who asked for it anyways," Judar happily asked, smiling evilly as the boy named Asaan quivered in fear.

"Judar, he's definitely not a masochist, so please stop teasing him," Hakuryuu stood up for the servant," but I would be pleased to get an explanation for this, though. So what is your testimony?" Hakuryuu commanded the manservant.

"I-I was told t-to add the drug. I-I didn't know what t-to do. I was t-threatened that m-my family would b-be killed if I-I didn't do it. I'm really sorry Your Majesty," Asaan testified, shivering all the while answering to Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu's eyes narrowed as he lept a little forward towards the boy, glaring at him intensely, daring him to answer all of his questions.

"And you asked you to do such a thing?" He asked as the boy flinched, hesitating before giving out his final answer to the emperor. Just admit it, that wannabe scary emperor tried his level best to be commanding and you know, frightening. He tried okay.

"It was Jak Du Song, sir. He was the previous head of the Guangroh state. Due to his status to be dropped down to just being a nobility, he wanted revenge. For that, he instructed me to add the potion in your food. I'm very sorry Your Highness, I had no other choice or else my family would've been assassinated. Please forgive me, m'Lord," Asaan said as he bowed down to Hakuryuu, pleading for mercy and forgiveness.

Due to Hakuryuu's kind nature, he forgave him. "WHY?! WHY HAKURYUU?!" Judar wailed live a four year old, "Why did you forgive him?! I really wanted to torture him so badly," Judar voiced his reasonings, which didn't work on Hakuryuu, gaining the latter's anger. And thus, Hakuryuu slapped Judar on the cheek. Nonetheless, the uselessly muscular male wailed even more profusely.

"Anyways," Hakuryuu said, ignoring the crying adult behind him, "do you have an idea where this person Jak Du Song is?" He asked Asaan.

"No, sir."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, not really," Asaan replied. He had stopped shivering in fear a long time ago. " But I do know that, that man lives in the Eeung Goh district of Rakushou. Where all the other nobles live. Not only that, but that he does seem to be carrying out other crimes as well, such as drug dealing, slavery and also some assassination plots," the boy answered. "Moreover, I've heard that he has a long list of crimes, that he has disguised as him being nobility. The black market is also funded my him.

"Aside from this, if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll try all means to achieve his goals, like bribery and blackmailing. The reason why he still hasn't been caught is because he only requests assassins, servants, slaves and all the low status people to due his mischievous schemes. After everything is done, he'll personally poison the person, just so that he doesn't dye his hands with blood," Asaan briefed.

"Wow!" Judar commented, "I've even heard of such a cheap nutjob in my entire life!" He declared as he kept his right palm over his chest, while the other was in a half-open-clenched state, emphasizing that he was truly impressed by such a cheap person. "Hey Hakuryuu, can I kill him? Please say yes!" Judar begged like a child who wanted an expensive toy.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleaaaeeessee~~~!" The braided man longed.

"I said no so no! There's still something I need to know," Hakuryuu turned his back to Judar. " And, by the way, Asaan-san, you are dismissed. Thank you for the information," Hakuryuu said as he faced back Asaan. The servant bursted out of joy, thanking the king continuously before he hastily left.

"Hakuryuu," Judar said, catching back Hakuryuu's attention.

"What?"

"Why do you look so short and thin today? You're clothes look as if they really are loose," Judar said as he pinched his candidate's sleeve. Not receiving an answer, Judar grabbed the latter male and pushed him inside a space-time portal, traveling back to the king's bedroom. He threw Hakuryuu on the mattress and pounced on him like a cat attacking it's prey. "Since you didn't listen to me, I want to attack you instead!" Judar declared loudly as he grabbed Hakuryuu's waist band and began to unroll it. Once he was done unrolling the band, he targeted the male's shirt, grabbing it from below and taking it off.

As for Hakuryuu, he tried his best to resist the sexual abuse he was receiving from the Magi, kicking him and covering the areas Judar was attacking with his hands. But he was too late. Judar had already accomplished his goal, and much to the magician's shtick, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were two large pieces of meat trying to bulge out of the bandages Hakuryuu had tried using as a covering. The two boys started to blush intensely at the scene. It was an odd situation after all. Seeing that Judar was recklessly blushing, Hakuryuu found this as an opening now that he had caught him off guard, so he kicked the male towards the floor causing a severe impact. Previously, he wanted to badly drop Judar on the floor without the interruption of his borg, now, he was satisfied with the results; Judar was now on the floor, with his butt aching like hell.

"HAKURYUU!" Judar screamed. Damn, this guy screams a lot. It' spike there's an inbuilt loud speaker in his voice-box. "Why did you say you were completely fine?! Huh?!" He questioned while he got up. Judar was undoubtably truly shocked.

"I never said if I was fine or not!" Hakuryuu defended himself. "And besides, how can anyone just straightforwardly say that 'Oh, you know what? I just turned into a girl last night! So what do I do now?'" Hakuryuu said sarcastically as he draped his shirt over himself to cover his breasts, that Judar has previously freed. He was sort of pissed off at the Magi's thoughtless actions. Did he, Judar, even know something such as 'mind your on business' and ' to respect one's private matters'? Surely, it seems he had no clue of such a thing, because the magician lacked common sense.

"A-Anyways, do something about those!" Judar said, tuning his face around while blushing.

"Like how?!" Hakuryuu shrieked, "They just keep bursting out of my clothes! And my shoulders hurt my carrying all this weight around!"

"Then," Judar paused, "Let's go kick that guy Jag Gu Son-whatever's ass! He's the one responsible for this mess!" He stated excitedly.

"It's Jak Du Song, by the way. And we're leaving after I find a shirt to cover up."

"Ugghh! Just wear whatever you find! You're such a slow coach! Are you an old man already?! Oh wait, you're an old lady. Sorry," Judar added, throwing a bunch of shirts on his king. Hurt my the insult, Hakuryuu's reflexes worked to slap the Magi yet again. Oh how fun it was to slap that idiot on the face and oh how so dearly wished to give him a lesson of discipline.

Hours later, after much arguing, debating, fighting, insulting, and a lot of other things, the two boys departed into the Eeung Goh district of Rakushou at night. Now, all they had left was to find where this Jaggu guy lived. It wasn't that hard though. I mean, when you're with a Magi and two Jinns, both whose field of expertise is in searching, something such as this is just a peace of cake. The emperor was dangerously angry, and he could've sworn that this was the first time that someone aside from Judar had angered him to this extent. Surely, he would beat this person shitless until he begged for mercy.

Judar, with the help of magic, easily pinpointed the man, ejecting him from his mansion literally. You would definitely not want to know how awkward of a situation they had gotten themselves in, after Judar's actions, yet again. The guy's a real troublemaker. The man known as Jak Du Song (a.k.a. Jaggu Son-whatever), was at that time taking a shower, or whatever but he was in the bathroom, was flying midair out of his window against the hash, chilly winds of the moonlit night.

I'm very sorry dear readers, but I'm censoring the later parts, since Judal and Hakuryuu were furiously blushing. The man was butt naked. They did enquire him about turning Hakuryuu back into male, but it seems he didn't answer that easily. After giving him a serious beating, he gave in and answered Hakuryuu's questions, one by one. If he refused, Judar would kick his stomach just like how he did with Gyoukuen back when they fought her. It wasn't a very peasant sight anyways.

Night had smoothly passed after that incident and the next day, Hakuryuu was back in his original state. He later complained how his shoulders ached like crazy due to the load of weight the was carrying around of his B-cup breasts and also sympathized and admired how actual girls live with their load.

—

That's it! Hope you guys actually liked it. You know, for a moment I was worried that the story had started to take a fast u-turn and almost became a yaoi hentai story, but thank God, it didn't. Oh, and this is my first time uploading a story on . I'm a 13 year old, by the way.

I kind of got tired by the end of the story so I just skipped up and got to the point. There are a few things I wanted to say too. Like the name Asaan means easy in Urdu and Hindi and the name Jak Du Song was taken and made from the character names from Girl's of the Wilds webtoon. Also, the district Eeung Goh, idk if it's real or not, because it's 100% absolutely coincidental if it's real. It's also coincidental if your name is Jak Du Song or Asaan.

Anyways, hope you guys loved it, and please don't forget to Rate&Review. I'll try my best in the stories I'll write in the future.

Love, Inori K


End file.
